DARKV1
by Sinbiont
Summary: I'M BACK. Follow the story of PR-001 as he makes his way in the world of shinobi. A Prototype Naruto Star Wars crossover with a few more things tossed in. M for now for blood and bad humor. don't like it don't read it.NO flameing
1. From the light

Sorry about taking so long my computer broke.(and my ps3 got stolen) on with the fic! also I will be asking ChaosWolfCMwill be Betaing future chaps.

Disclaimer:I do not own prototype or naruto or anything else.

"human Speaking"

'human Thoughts'

"transformed human Speaking"

**"demonic speaking"**

**'demonic thoughts'**

**[authors notes]**

**DARK-V1**

Chapter 1 :From the light

Location:Lab specific location unknown

First person :PR-001

My eyes snapped open I saw two men in lab coats above me I quickly sat up,noticing I was wearing a hospital gown,barley noticing the two men running out calling for someone,my head hurt I looked out the large window to my right in time to see the two men get stabbed by a man with a ninjato. I decided not to stay there so I could end up like them I spotted a small window opposite of the room and made my way through it barley squeezing myself to the other side, I fell looking back to see the third man's bloody weapon still in hand pointing at me before shouting. "He's getting away!" I ran not wanting to be here soon finding myself in a huge forest ,where was I any way who am I, before I can ponder those questions a ball of fire shot past me, a ball of freaking _FIRE._

I look back to see a man in a black combat gear,and black hood and wearing a mask and gloves both with the word R.O.O.T on them was jumping through the tree tops like some kind of ninja,at that moment my arms started tingling I looked at them my arms had turned black and a little triangle shaped spike shot out of my elbows**[1]**,I looked back up the ninja guy was on the ground now about twenty feet in front of me I skid to a halt."Please sir come with me I just want to help you."he said in a robotic almost dead voice.'Screw that' I thought running strait at him and decking him in the face all I had wanted to do was knock him down so I could run but instead when my fist connected his head exploded spraying blood and grey matter on the forest floor.

I grabbed the newly made corpse before it could fall then thousands of tiny black tendrils burst out of my skin and consumed it clothes skin and all, my skin shifted and soon I was wearing the dead mans attire the gloves no longer had the word R.O.O.T on them I pulled up a face mask that covered half my face ,combined with the hood the two pieces of the combat suet covered my entire my head started to burn I clutched my head as memories not my own filled it I knew the three ninja arts over thirty different jutsu,fifteen different sword arts ,and basic medical ninjutsu. my head stoped burning and I continued to run I'm not sure how long I ran hours?Days?the canopy blotted out the sun but finally I broke through the forest large gates blocking my way, to tired to go on I fell face first onto the rotting leaves looking up at the large gates in front of me before passing out.

YAY! First chap of DARK-V1 hope you enjoyed it!

**[Muscle mass from prototype look it up if you don't know what it looks like it takes five seconds]**


	2. And into the dark

Sorry about the wait.

**_DARKV1 –chapter2….._**

"Intelligent being Speaking"

'Intelligent being Thoughts'

'Intelligent being using mind link'

**"Transformed/Demonic intelligent being speaking"**

**'Transformed/Demonic intelligent being speaking'**

**_"Pr-001 speaking"_**

First person: Pr-001

Location: Forest floor

I grunted as I awoke from a dreamless sleep, I felt like crap, and I had had the strangest dream , I rolled over and brought my hand to my face, it was then I noticed the claws, aww fuck me.

So it wasn't a dream just peachy, well no reason laying here all day right?

I sat up and looked towards the tree line, to see ten more of those guys in hoods and mask, with their ninjato's out, and pointing at me, has my luck always been this bad?

I rolled to the side as a ninjato pierced where my head would have been a moment before; I sprang to my feet only to have to doge to the side as another one of them, a woman with purple hair this time, lunged at me.

Jumping back to gain some distance I assessed the situation ten, no twelve two just came out of the tree line, of them all ANBU I looked past them only to see more of them on their way so what did I do with twelve elite ninja facing me down and more on their way why the only logical thing I could think of: HAUL ASS, I turned around and ran into the trees ,witch in hind sight probably wasn't the best of ideas when running from ninja ,I darted in-between the trees but I couldn't shake them I rolled to one of the trees and hid behind it.

**_"Well this sucks."_** I said my voice shocked me It was like three people talking a monotone voice another full of hate and malice and yet another a demonic voice echoing the words of the other two I had no time to think about it I looked, albeit cautiously, from behind the tree to see one of them scanning the tree line facing away from me, As I was thinking whether or not I should attack him he wiped around and tried to stab me in the shoulder with a ninjato only for the blade to break into shards like broken glass, I hissed at him despite not actually feeling any pain and punched him _through_ the stomach then ripped out his intestines the man screamed bloody murder dropping to his knees and holding his stomach as if trying to hold his intestines in ,I thought about leaving him alive for a second but then he could point the others in my direction I knelt down to the man and snapped his neck the corpse twitched a few times before laying still .

Now I had the body to deal with could I consume his body like the other guy? Might as well try right?

I placed my hand on the dead ANBU and black tendrils with crimson veins running through them breaking down and absorbing the body, I held my head as information streamed into my head.

**_Web of intrigue-01 Asuka amojii _**

**_"The Target PR-001 codenamed Zenite Is to be put down at all cost before he finds the weaponry we haven't moved them from the laboratory where he was found, use of deadly force has been authorized the subject can 'consume' and learn anything the person consumed has learned put the subject down before it can consume anyone else the longer it stays free the more powerful it will become. _**

**_Web of intrigue _****_-01 Asuka amojii_**

So the ANBU were sent after me? Made sense they wouldn't have attacked a random guy lying on the ground.

Speaking of things on the ground there were three blades on the ground, the only remnants of the ANBU besides the blood, there was also a small blue cube about half the size of my fist lying next to them I picked up the blades the first two were dual weald three feet long and jet black and had a curved end kind of like a machete the first foot of the back of blade was serrated, mabye so you could slit someone's throat with the back end?

What confused me though was the three slits going down the length of the blade there was a small hole at the point where the blade curved as well**(1)** shrugging I put the machete like blades down and studied the second blade It was longer at five and a half feet with a simple square guard I grabbed the hilt when suddenly tendrils erupted out of my arm and engulfed the blade when they reseeded the blade had been changed** (2) **the silver blade had been turned black and crimson veins rain through the length of it I just shook my head ,I guess that was going in my ever growing list of 'weird shit I've seen in my life' and considering I've only been 'alive ' for a day or so that was _a lot_ of weird shit, I looked around found the sheath for the machetes and put them across the small of my back facing away from each other, and then pocketed the cube , but I didn't find anything for the longer blade but I had an idea ,I focused on an image of a sheath In my back I felt a tingling in my spine I reached behind my back and felt the rough skin going up my back I lined up the blade and slid it into the makeshift sheath it fit snugly inside and didn't cut me at all didn't seam to way much either but that might have just been my strength I looked forward and saw something I never wanted to see again ,That **_ FUCKING MORGUE _**, I thought about my options ,Stay out here and be hunted by elite assassins, or go into the creepy ass morgue, Stay out here and be hunted by elite assassins, or go into the creepy ass morgue, I decided the morgue was the lesser of two evils , I jumped into a broken window (that I broke) and looked around ,finding nothing but a steel table/stretcher and the door in I crawled across the floor wanting to put as much distance between me and the window as possible ,thinking for a moment I went behind the table and hid behind it after a moment I realized that the ninja wouldn't look in here probably thought I wasn't stupid enough to come back here I stretched my legs out in front of me and leaned back on the table, only to be surprised when it moved!

I looked behind me to see the table had indeed moved to reveal a staircase 'deciding to take a look I traveled down the steps but danm near had a heart attack when the 'trapdoor' closed behind me leaving the room pitch black I turned towards the wall and skimmed the surface trying to find the light switch I found It, eventually, and switched it on The lights blinded me for a moment but I regained my eye sight quickly seeing something ,or rather someone that would change my life forever, in front of me were three massive glass tables with what looked like blue prints on them.

I picked one of them up and found schematics for some type of energy launcher called a 'blaster' the I looked at up from the blue print setting it down and moving around the room after a minute or two of exploring I found what looked like a large 50 by 50 foot safes under each of the tables I moved the one of the glass furniture aside and tugged on the lock not as surprised as I should have been when the entire front was ripped from its hinges I threw the dented metal from the safe away and looked at its load inside.

Most of the names of the items were lost to me except for two the blasters, and what had to be different types of armors and cloaks I took out an armor and cloak, might as well have some clothing that didn't come from a dead guy right?

As I picked up the armor/cloak tendrils sprung from my back and broke the (assumed) steel and cloth down like it did with the ANBU's body and soon I was wearing it, I blinked as I looked down at myself, absentmindedly noticing that my arms were back to normal as well, I really need to find a way to stop that from happening or at least control when it dose I pulled up the hood of the cloak I looked in the safe again and found an armored helmet I let the tendrils do their thing and soon I was wearing that as well(**3**), strangely enough even though I could tell I was wearing it I could see normally.

I walked away from the safe for a moment going back to the blue prints, they told me what that blaster thing was so why not the other stuff to?

I went back to the tables and picked up a blue print the item on it was called a sniper capable of long range assault jogging back to the safe I took out the 'sniper' It was almost like a 'blaster' but it's barrel was longer and it had something that looked like half a binocular on the top the blueprint called a 'scope' on the top I hefted the weapon from the safe and examined it.

'Wait I Can use this to kill the ANBU!' I thought gleefully, I rushed up the stairs and busted the trap door open holding the sniper like the drawings showed against my shoulder barrel forward as I came from the stairs I came face to mask with one of the ANBU, I backed up a step and pointed the sniper at his face and pulled the trigger, a bolt of red energy came from the large weapon that jerked the man's head back and left a smoking hole in between the slits of his featureless mask.

The fresh corpse fell backwards its legs dangling over the steps; I stepped over the body looking through the morgue seeing no one I walked to the busted window and looked out of it, 17 ANBU were outside I pulled the sniper up looking through the scope to ….. Scope them out?

That sounded allot less retarded in my head I swear, I took aim at the closest one to me and fired going through his head and into another's chest.

As the others turned to me they slowed almost as if they were moving through water not taking time on this thought I started shooting.

15

The next round caught one as he was jumping from one branch to the next.

14

Another burned through ones hands as he was making hand seals then made a smoking hole in his throat.

13

Two rounds went into the chest of a couple that tried to help him.

11

One more got his spine destroyed for looking back at them.

10

Three bolts enter three heads.

7

One more dies from a bolt to the chest.

6

Four die from bolts in the neck.

2

I put down the last two as they were in mid jump.

0

I blink as time speed up again the bodies of the last two ANBU falling to the ground but shrug putting it in my still growing list of 'weird shit' and jumped out the window towards the dead ninja checking to see if each of them is dead then consuming each of them with the tendrils, turns out one of them knew sealing which I learned from his memories and used it to seal the safes, blueprints, and blue cube into separate scrolls spiting on the dead ANBU's corpse as I walked back up the stairs, what I didn't expect was for it to start foaming black gunk from the sides of its mask, four three feet blades to sprout out of the top of its wrist, or to get up and start walking towards me, the only thing that stopped me from hitting the undead guy over the head with my newly acquired rifle was the fact that it didn't attack me.

We stared at each other for a moment before I heard a voice in my head.

'Why are you staring at me like that father?'

While I was debating whether or not to hit the thing it continued.

'Shouldn't we be leaving?'

He may be a talking walking dead guy but he's got a point.

I unsealed a blaster rifle out of one of the scrolls and gave it to him (after showing him how to use it) and we started walking in a random direction out of the forest after a few munities of walking I started talking to him.

**_"So do you have a name? _**"I asked.

The thing shrugged "You haven't given me one yet." It replied.

I rubbed my chin trying to think of a good name then I got it!

**_"Your name will be Bob! _**"I declared propping my foot up on a random log we were passing.

The former human cocked his head to the side and I had the nagging feeling that his eyebrow was cocked behind that mask/hood combo, he seemed to think for a moment before nodding.

'Bob it is then.' he confirmed I smiled under my helmet/hood glad that I wasn't alone anymore.

Then I realized something.

"**_Where the hell are we going?_**" I shouted into the air.

**AN**

**And the adventures of PR and Bob begin!**

**But where should they go?**

**If you have any ideas review!**

**If you found an error review!**

**If you have any criticism review!**

**If you liked the story review! **

**1/2 both in profile**

**3 think the sith warrior armor from the swtor trailers.**

**And for those of you that do like third person I'll be switching back and forth between 1'st and 3'rd person at random times.**


	3. The question of birth

_**DARKV1 chapter 3=Back into the dark.**_

"Intelligent being Speaking"

'Intelligent being Thoughts'

'Intelligent being using mind link'

**"Transformed/Demonic intelligent being speaking"**

'**Transformed/Demonic intelligent being speaking'**

"_**Pr-001 speaking"**_

**Location: forest **

**View: third person**

**Time: midnight **

The sun shone through the tree tops telling the two figures walking through the forest that they had finally reached the end of the massive collection of foliage and bark, the man on the right made the motion of sighing no audible sound coming from his covered mouth as he scratched the bone white mask on his face.

PR-001 glanced towards the walking corpse although the other man probably couldn't tell behind the helmeted visage of the man.

'Finally we are out of that dammed forest.' the silent man 'spoke'.

"_**Trust me I was just as much tired of it as you were."**_ the armored man spoke dryly.

'Where are we father?' the first man asked.

PR-001 glared at the other man through his helmet as he spoke _**"Bob if I didn't know where we were five minutes ago why in bloody butt-fuck hell would I know now!" **_he raged.

'oh.' he replied turning back forwards as they cleared the trees he turned back towards the other man 'do you know where we are now.' He questioned unaware of how close he was to having his neck snaped.

Suddenly the sound of trumpets boomed Making Pr-001 jump into the air.

"_**What the hell was that!"**_ He exclaimed looking from left to right, all he got was Bob staring at him through his mask,_ 'What are you talking about father there's no one here?'_ He replied looking around then back at him.

**Pov change first person: PR-001**

"_**Danm it I know there was something I'm sure of it!"**_ I yelled at him only to get no answer I looked over my shoulder to see Bob had frozen, quite literally in mid-step I turned toward my, only, friend at first wondering how the hell he could keep his balance like that but then noticing he wasn't breathing either actually the wind had stopped as well I looked up and saw a bird frozen in position just levitating in midair.

Then words started to gather in my line of site.

**LEVEL 1: ESAPE THE ROOT**

…**: COMPLETED**

**EXP GAINED: 200**

**LEVEL UP!**

**NEXT LEVEL: 400 EXP**

**SELECT 4 PERKS:**

**SILENT KILLER: MAKES YOU INVISIBLE WILE SNEEKING MAKING YOU HARDER TO DETECT CRITICAL HIT CHANCE UPED BY 30**

**DIRECT CONFRENTATION: YOU LIKE AN UP CLOSE AND PERSONAL FIGHT AND THE POWER BEHIND YOUR BLOWS IS IMMENCE PLUS 50 ARM STREANTH AND CLOSE RANGE WEAPONS **

**SUPRESIVE FIRE: ALOWS YOU TO USE YOUR LONG RANGE WEAPON WITHOUT THE WORRYS OF FRIENDLY FIRE ALLIES ARE NOT HARMED FROM YOUR LONG RANGE FIRE.**

**BIO EXPERT: YOUR ABILITY TO CONSUME BIOMASS HAS GIVIN YOU AN UNMACHED UNDERSTANDING OF THE PHYSIOLOGY OF ANYTHING YOU CONSUME.**

**NIGHT VISION: YOUR ABILITY TO ADAPT TO ANY ENVIORMENT HAS GIVEN YOU THE GIFT OF NIGHT VISION PLUS 20 IN NIGHT OR DARKNESS (WARNING MAKES YOU'RE EYES EXTREAMLY SENSATIVE TO LIGHT -20 IN DAY WHEN EYES ARE UNPROTECTED)**

…

**PERKS ALREADY AQIRED:**

**SEMI-IMORTALITY: YOU CAN NOT BE KILLED BY NORMAL MEANS**

**FIRST SON OF THE VIRES: ALL PHISICLE ATRIBUTES ARE TIMESED BY 200, ALOWS YOU TO USE BIOMASS, CONSUMING GIVES YOU HALF OF THE BEINGS TOTAL LIFE MORAL OF OTHER UNITS IS INCREASED EXPODENTOLY.**

**HUNTER'S AIM: SLOWS DOWN TIME WHEN YOU LOOK THROUGH THE SCOPE OR SIGHT OF A RIFLE PLUS 20 increase of critical hit damage.**

**TEROR INDUCING GAZE: STAIRING AT A WAEK OR NORMAL NPC WILL TERORFY THEM REDUCING THERE COMBAT EFECTIVENESS (-3000 SOSIAL).**

**UNSHAKABLE MENTAL DEFENSE: YOUR MIND IS UNABLE TO BE DAMAGED BY OUTSIDE FOURCES**

**CHOSE THREE PERKS…**

I looked on in silence trying to make sense of what I had just seen before thinking about what it had said before putting it in my still growing pile of 'weird shit' reaching out I touched the 'perk' labeled suppressive fire the words glowed a pale blue color and disappeared going in the 'P.A.A' section, I smiled and selected silent killer, direct confrontation, and night vision the only perk left disappeared and a new message typed itself out.

_**LEVEL 2: NOOB**_

_**HEALTH: UNLIMITED **_

_**ARM STREANTH: 55(X250)**_

_**LEG STREANTH 55(X200)**_

**MENTAL STRANTH: UNLIMITED**

**UNARMORD PROTECTION: 200(X200)**

**ARMORD PROTECTION: 500**

**LONG RANGE WEAPONRY: 620**

**CLOSE RANGE WEAPONS (BLADES HAMERS AXES): 250**

'**SPECIAL WEAPONS':600(X250)**

**SNEAK (CRITACLE HIT) :( 550)**

**PERSEPTION: 300(X200)**

**SOCIAL: 0 (-3000)**

**ACHIVEMENT UNLOCKED BOBS YOUR SON: UNLOCK BOB**

**ACHIVEMENT UNLOCKED LIKE FATHER LIKE SON: CREATE A MALE UNIT **

**ACHIVEMENT UNLOCKED THE SIN OF GREED: CONSUME SOMEONE**

**ACHIVEMENT UNLOCKED ON THE RIGHT PATH: GET TO LEVEL 2 WITHOUT DIEING**

**ACHIVEMENT UNLOCKED CUTING OUT THE ROOTS: KILL A ROOT ANBU **

**ACHIVEMENT UNLOCKED THE GUN THAT SHOOTS TODAY AND KILLS TOMAROW: GAIN A SNIPER **

**ACHIVEMENT UNLOCKED WHERE ARE WE: SPEND 3 HOURS IN THE FOREST **

**300 CP EARNED WOULD YOU LIKE TO CREATE AND EQUIP NEW UNITS?**

**YES/NO**

**NO**

**BOB LEVEL 1: UPSTART **

**HEALTH: 500**

**LONG RANGE WEAPONRY: 300**

**SHORT RANGE WEAPONRY: 200**

**SOCIAL: 300**

**PERCEPTION: 100**

**SNEAK: 700 **

**ARMORD PROTECTION: 250 **

**UNARMORD PROTECTION: 100**

**A.P.P: **

**FIRST SON OF THE SON: RAISES OTHER UNITS MORAL **

**SON OF THE SON: HEALTH REGENERATES AT AN EXTREAM RATE CAN USE BIOMASS.**

**SNEAKY LITTLE BASTARD: INCREASES SNEAK BY 500 **

**NIEVE CHILD: INCREASES SOCIAL BUT MAKES EXTREAMLY SUCEPTIBLE TO TRICKS **

**LONELY CHILED: BEING ALONE MAKES THIS UNIT DEPRESED LOWERING COMBAT EFFECTIVENESS.**

**INSANE BLACKSMITH: CAN REPAIR AND MAKE ANY TIPE OF WEAPON OR ARMOR**

**WEAPONS BLASTER RIFLE, WRIST BLADE.**

**TRANSPORT TO…: Sunagakure no Sato**

**YES/NO **

**YES**

Suddenly the world went black, then red, and finally a blinding white.

**POV THERD PERSON**

**LOCATION SUNA 'GAITS' **

**TIME 1:00-7:00**

PR-001 shook his head as he was hit with a migraine from hell, note to himself to buy some pain killers.

The 'man' then looked up and was shocked to see a massive canyon, guarded by no less than twenty sand Nin that lead to an even more massive village.

'This must be Suna' Bob thought to him gaining a nod from the older being as he started walking switching the cloak he had on with his trench coat noticing that Bob morphed his clothing as well to a duplicate of my own he had also reduced in height going from 6'0 to 3'8 and at 6'9 myself he now truly looked like a little me.

While this was happening he wondered if he should tell Bob about what had happened before quickly deciding against it whatever had happened had the ability to stop time and he was not going to mess with it.

As they walked they eventually came to a guard post with a middle aged man behind a desk with talking to two civilian merchants we stood behind them and waited for the man to speak to us the man looked up at us and immediately sat up straighter and his arm shifted under the table.

"Can I help you gentlemen? What is your reason for being here "he said and PR had the feeling one wrong word and they were dead?

"**Of course. " ** PR responded smiling when the man flinch from his, in PR's opinion at least, badass voice **"My brother and I would like to move our clan in here." **he finished not understanding why the man's eyes widened.

The reason was that ever since the last shinobi war kohona suna's allies had been taking missions that should have been there's from the hidden sand village and since the village wasn't bringing in as much currency as it should the daimyo cut funding from the hidden sand further crippling the village because of this no new clans wanted to join the village further lowering the number of ninja in the village.

But of course PR didn't know that.

The man nodded vigorously, and for a moment Bob wondered if the suna man would snap his neck, the guardsman called down two of the ninja a from the top of the cliff a chunin with pale skin and his hair tied up in a ponytail about shoulder length behind his back with one eye cut vertically casing a blind eye, he of medium build wearing the standard chunin jacket, and a kunoichi with short red hair with and an kunai and chain wrapped around her right arm wearing the jonin's jacket over what looked like a fishnet shirt and tan pants, and told them to escort the two young men to the kage's office immediately gaining a strange look from the other nin.

**POV FIRST PERSON: PR-001**

**LOCATION: SAME**

**TIME: SAME**

I stared at the shinobi in front of me as the kunoichi talked with the man that had greeted us almost immediately the young man started twiddling his thumbs his legs started to buckle, his breathing got harder and he broke out in a sweat as he stared up at me unable to look away, I quickly realized that my terror inducing gaze perk had activated and I lifted my gaze from him to the man behind the table as he finished talking to the young woman ignoring his sigh of relief as the jonin motioned for us to follow her as she walked towards the village her fellow ninja ,perhaps too eagerly, took point ignoring the veteran ninjas urges to stay in back of her as we followed them through the village, the young jonin eventually gave up and tried to strike conversation with Bob witch was retardedly funny as he couldn't speak to her in the first place tired of being ignored she turned her head towards me and tried to speak to the third person in our little group.

"So why are you going to the Kazekage?" she asked in the utmost bluntness looking up at me.

I raised an eyebrow under my helmet at the girl's blunt question, the old man must have not told the two ninjas escorting us what we were doing here.

"**We are here to move our clan to the hidden village we are now in." **I replied just as blunt enjoying the look of surprise on her face as she nearly tripped over her own feet when she heard this.

"You're not joking your joining the village right you're not fucking with me! " She exclaimed, drawing the attention and whispers of more than a few civilians "Does that mean you're the leader of your clan? How old are you? What rank?" the young woman had gone into semi-auto and had twenty rounds left in the magazine and hearing the chunin laughing his ass off in front of me wasn't helping.

"**Yes I'm the leader of my clan, I'm 17, and I'm classed as an A++ rank ANBU."** I answered each of her questions in order, once again ignoring the chunin as he mumbled about how I was monster of a man, the jonin's eyes widened even more at my answers as she went back into shock and awe mode "Wow you're the same age as us and the leader of a clan; that's amazing and I've never seen weapons like the ones you guys have did your clan make them?" she rapid fired as we approached the kage's building unfortunately she would not get her answers as we were intercepted by an DUST ANBU who dismissed the two nin and took us up the stairs to the kage's office the ,hot, blue haired receptionist waved us in saying the Kazekage was expecting us the two of us ,plus the ANBU, walked into the office where we saw a white/blue robed man with a triangle shaped hat on funny thing is I could only see him due to my height over that monstrous stack of paperwork that he looked all to relieved to get away from.

"Ah my friend you are the man I have heard about so much of tonight yes?" he asked in an overly friendly way "I hear you plan on joining our village correct?" what the hell is with this place and being blunt?

"**That is correct sir I would like to join this village for I have heard great things." **Talk about lying through your teeth.

"Yes of course I will however need to call a meeting for the council, ANBU call the two that brought these two gentlemen here and tell them to take them to the council chambers."

"Yes sir!" the ANBU mentioned us to follow him.

**Two and a half hours later.**

**Council chambers **

Well it's official.

**I FUCKING HATE POLOTICS**

"And there is the matter of how many members of your clan will be in the force." One would rattle.

"And of course the armor you wear. "another would say, then a civilian would get into an argument about giving the armor to the ninja in the village, then a ninja would disagree and ask if they wanted to make all the clans give up their secrets, THEN they would get in an argument about the safety of the village and how it was just armor, then a ninja would say something about tradition and values going COMPLETELY off topic of what we were doing in the first place,**THEN **I would think about smashing my head against the wall from Bob's constant questions about what's polygamy, and why do we have to go to the council if the kage controls the village, and what's a wife and where do babies come from, and when I finally explained it to him what's sex and have I ever had sex or if I would have sex with that redheaded jonin from earlier.

I don't know what god I pissed off but seriously.

_**FUCK YOU**_

**Two mind numbing hours later**

"So it's agreed here Victor will use the old compound In the northern district as his home and he and his clan will join the shinobi forces of our village. "The kazekage confirmed the meeting was over ,thank kami, and we would be directed towards our new home there was still a problem of creating this clan but if making new 'units' was as easy as making Bob was it should be a P.O.C; that and I'm mentally exhausted and I'm not doing it now.

Now all we have to do is get out of here and…

"There is one problem!"

DANM!

"The weapon you carry on your back what is it called? "A curios civilian asked; any other time I would be happy to humor him, right now I wanted to show him how it works.

"**This is a long range weapon called a sniper rifle and I would gladly demonstrate how it works in the training grounds tomorrow if you so wish." **The council men nodded at my answer and looked toward the forth unlucky bastard to be called the kazekage for conformation seeing the young shadow nod he turned back to me "so you will demonstrate your weaponry in a fight against some off our shinobi?"

"**Of course sir." **Whatever it takes for him to shut his mouth.** "However I would like my clan to be there as well and if they are to do so they must be called immediately."** What I meant to say is I need to find a bandit camp and slaughter them all then turn them into my clan but they don't need to know that.

"Of course my friend go to the two ninja you came here with they will show you to your new home."

"**Thank you sir"** for getting me out of here.

I left extremely quickly going to Veto and Anya the chunin and jonin respectively.

"So how was the council meeting? "Anya asked.

"**I now have a new found respect for your Kazekage"** I muttered a vain popping out in my neck as Bob laughed his ass of in my mind followed by his un answered question of If I was going to have sex with Anya. 


End file.
